A Mad Kind Of Romance
by infinity-PROKNIFER69
Summary: A human walks back home one night, only to be stalked and attacked by someone. The stalking continues even after his escape. The question is, what does this stalker want? Why him? M/M


A man walked down the near empty streets of Johto. It was two in the morning, and he had just gotten off his shift. He had to fill in for his friend for two hours. He wasn't complaining though, it was extra money in his pockets. He was 5'10, and twenty two years old. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes, his hair cut slightly shorter on the sides than it was on the top and back, but his straight hair was only two inches long at its highest points. He wore simple blue trousers with a white shirt that simply said 'security' on the back of it. He worked at this big building that used to be a train station, but it had since got converted into a massive event hall. Everything from charity events to comic book and anime conventions were held there. It was a big place, so there was nearly always someone there at all times. The trouble was that at night, the streets could get rough. There were so many bars around that every drunken asshole and wannabe gangster and freak around wanted to pick on some poor bastard just trying to get back home. He felt sorry for some of the cleaners because like him, he didn't have a car. There was usually only one bus every hour, so if he missed the bus, then it would be a long wait til the next one comes. As he walked down the streets, he got a strange feeling, as if being watched. He looked behind himself a couple of times, only to see the empty streets illuminated by the almost golden glow of the street lights. All that could be heard was the sound of wind blowing down the streets and music from the many surrounding bars. The music was quite distant now, which meant he was getting closer to his bus stop. Out of nowhere, he heard what sounded like bottles clanging together. He looked over his shoulder, seeing a couple of bottles rolling down the street as if someone accidentally knocked them over.

"Anyone there?" He quickly asked. He guessed it could've just been the wind that blew them over, but he had learned that it was best to be cautious around here. One of his friends was once robbed not so far from here. After a while, he guessed no one was there, so he just kept on walking. He wasn't really worried at this point, after all, there could've been a million reasons for those bottles falling over. But still, he did feel as if someone was watching him. He wrote it off as a bit of mild paranoia, but he couldn't stop himself from taking a few glances over his shoulder. At a few points in his journey, he thought he heard something moving behind him, which was beginning to worry him. He could write off the bottles, but that feeling of someone watching combined with those sounds told him something was wrong. At this point, he pulled out his phone, calling one of his friends. He went through the contacts, and found the number of his best friend. He didn't live too far away, so he thought of dropping by there and maybe staying over. His thumb hovered over his number for a second before coming to the sudden realization that he was most likely asleep by now.

"Hey."

The sudden sound of a male whispering right besides him caught him off guard, as did the fist that was slammed right into the side of his head. The human stumbled sideways, having been knocked right into one of the worst places to be tonight, a dark alley. The guard didn't even see who was attacking him, but that didn't stop him from throwing his fists right towards whoever it was. He felt his right fist connecting with something hard, which he guessed was the other guy's head. Just as he was about to see who was attacking him, he got punched right in his left eye. His head flung back for a moment, and then he was kicked right in the chest. He fell back onto the hard wet floor. The air was knocked right out of his lungs. Right now, he was blinded in one eye, his brain felt like it was pressing against his skull, about to burst, and his chest felt like it had been whacked by an aluminium baseball bat. However, with his one good eye, he got a good look at his attacker. He was shocked to see the blue fur, and red eyes. Instantly, he knew it was a lucario. He had never seen this lucario before, but that smile on his face scared him more than anything else. Then, the human looked in between the lucario's legs, only to see what looked to be the beginning of an erection, poking out of his sheath. At first, he didn't realize what might be going through the lucario's head, but eventually, he came to a horrific realization. The human grabbed at something nearby. He didn't know what it was, but it felt metal, and with a fairly good weight behind it. The lucario bent down as if reaching for the human's neck. Then, with all his strength, the human slammed the short metal pipe right against the side of the lucario's head, opening up a fresh wound which drizzled blood. It dazed the lucario enough for the human to shove him aside, and quickly get back up onto his feet. He didn't even think twice, he just ran. As he did, he felt a sudden heat, followed by a loud banging noise. What he was actually hearing was the sound of an aura sphere connecting with a nearby dumpster, blowing a big hole in it, and sending sharp metal shards his way. He felt some hitting his right leg, but he didn't stop running, and he didn't let go of that metal pipe.

Fifteen minutes later, a zangoose slowly opened his eyes, awoken by someone knocking at his door. The parts of his fur that would be red for any other zangoose were blue. His name was York. He looked at his alarm clock, only to see that it was in fact about twenty minutes past two in the morning. This worried him, and he quickly got up. "Who is it?!" He yelled as he made his way out of his bedroom, and towards the steps that led to the ground floor of the house.

"It's me, Ray!" The human yelled through the door. "Someone just fucking attacked me, I need your help!"

The zangoose hastily made his way down to the door, and opened it up. He was shocked to see the state the human was in. His eye was swollen, and blackened. One side of his trousers was covered in blood after shrapnel shredded through it, and the right side of his cheek was bruised. "Who the fuck did this to you?! Come in!" He quickly said as he allowed the human in.

Ray sat down on the floor, in the zangoose's living room. He didn't want to get his blood all over the zangoose's couch. "I don't know who he was! It was some lucario. He came out of nowhere and just started hitting me. It was like he wanted to kill me, or butt fuck me! I don't fucking know! The guy was clearly bat shit insane!"

Seeing his panicked friend made the zangoose feel quite scared too, but one sentence from the human caught his attention more than the others. "Butt fuck you?! Why do you say that?"

"Well, he looked like he was getting a stiffy while he was beating me near to death. I hit the fucker over the head with a pipe." Ray replied as he looked down to his own leg. "He blew apart a dumpster when I was getting away... I think I need to get to a hospital before this gets infected."

"Have you called an ambulance yet? Or the police?" York asked as he quickly went to go get his phone that he had left on a nearby table.

"No, I dropped it while I was being attacked. Can you go ahead and ring them up for me? I think there are still pieces of metal inside me." Ray wanted to take a look at his leg, but he was afraid of what he might see if he did.

The zangoose proceeded to call an ambulance for his friend, and afterwards, they began talking. While they were waiting, the zangoose's phone rang. He expected it to be either the police or the ambulance calling, saying they would be there in a bit, or something like that. But when he took a look at his phone, he couldn't believe what he saw.

Ray could see the concerned and somewhat shocked expression on the zangoose's face from where he was sitting. "Who is it?" Ray asked.

"Err, I don't know, but the call is coming from your phone." York wondered if he should even answer it.

Ray thought that perhaps that lucario had taken his phone, and was now calling everyone in his contacts. But why would he do that? He guessed it could've also been someone who found his phone and was looking to hand it in. He knew it was a long shot, but he hoped that was what was going on. However, there was only one way to find out who was on the other end of the phone. "Answer it." Ray simply said.

"Err, do you want to speak with whoever it is?" The zangoose asked, not really wanting to get involved with whatever was going on.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Give me the phone." Ray was then handed the phone, and he quickly answered. He raised it to his ear, expecting someone on the other end to say something first. "Who is this?" Ray quickly asked.

"It's me... You're **him,** aren't you?" A deep rough voice replied.

"You're fucking right it's me mother fucker!" Ray angrily yelled, feeling pissed off that because of him, he now had to go to hospital to pick pieces of metal out of his leg. "I saw your fucking face, you're going to rot in a fucking cell for this, if I don't put you in a shallow grave first!"

"Ha... Haha. You have balls over the phone, but you're just a bitch in person. If you hadn't grabbed that pipe, we both know that you would be dead right now. Tell me, how are the police going to find me? Stop and bring every lucario in this fucking city to a line up? They won't catch me, they never have."

The way he said that they never had, it sent chills down Ray's spine. It sounded as if he had done this before. "You're a fucking cunt... And if you are some killer, you're a shit one. Now fuck off." Ray ended the call, and handed the phone back.

"Looks like I'm changing my number..." The zangoose simply said with a sigh.

"Sorry for dragging you into this." Ray apologized. He never did like dragging people into bad situations like this.

"You don't have to say sorry. Just promise me that if something like this happens to me, you'll let me stay over at your place." The zangoose replied.

"Consider it done." The human replied, shortly before York began calling for an ambulance. After a short while, there was a knock at the door. They both looked at each other, hoping that crazy lucario hadn't somehow followed them here. Thankfully, it just turned out to be the medics. Now that the adrenaline was out of his system, his face, his chest and his leg hurt a hell of a lot more than it did a few moments ago.

Two days later...

"How many pieces of metal were inside you again?" The zangoose asked as he wheeled his friend out of the hospital, having to leave an a wheelchair.

"Seventeen pieces... Turns out I was luckier than I thought. Apparently if one piece was just one inch to the right, I would've bled out." Ray replied as he stood up, grunting a little as he did so. He was dressed in a white shirt and blue jeans. The zangoose brought them over after he heard that he was ready to be discharged.

The zangoose was glad that his friend was back up on his feet, but he still had some questions about this whole situation. "What did the police say about that lucario?"

"They said that they hadn't had any reports of attacks by lucarios in that area for a while, but they are going to look more into the incident. They didn't really say all that much, they just listened to my account, took notes and just said call him there is any more trouble. I also told them that he has my phone... Have you gotten any more calls from that freak?" Ray hoped that there would be no more calls. It pissed him off to think that the lucario could do something similar to someone else, but honestly, he was just happy he escaped with his life.

"No, no more calls... I am still going to change my number, just in case."

"I would do the same." Ray admitted as he looked down to his leg.

York noticed how Ray was looking down at his own leg. "How is it feeling?"

"It felt a lot better when it wasn't shredded up, but I will live. Thanks for bringing my me clothes by the way." Ray said with a smile.

After a while, they headed back to Ray's place for a drink and a chat. Ray lived in a simple two story home. All the way down the street, there were so many others that looked like his home. His home had a small front garden, and a small backyard. Right now, both men were in his home. York was playing video games, while Ray was ordering a pepperoni pizza for the both of them. After almost losing his life to some psycho aimlessly attacking people, he felt like he deserved a nice pizza. Both men took turns playing the new stealth action game that had came out recently. When there was a knock at the door, York handed the controller over to the human.

"I'll go answer the door." York cheerfully said, guessing that the pizza had arrived. However, when he opened up the door, there was no one there. He stepped out for a moment, looking around, but there was no one there. It was then he stepped on something. He glanced down, and once he saw what it was, he immediately yelled to the human. "Ray, call the police, now!"

Ray immediately paused the game, and got up. He did not question the zangoose, he just picked up the phone, and started punching in the number. It was then he heard the door slamming shut. His grip on the house phone tightened as he heard someone walking into the house. All he could think was, what if it was him? He relaxed when he saw it was his friend, but his heart near skipped a beat when he saw what was in his paw. It was his phone, the same one he dropped the night the lucario attacked him. "How the fuck?" He quietly whispered to himself shortly before he heard the voice of the emergency operator in the other end of the phone.

It was a long night for everyone. The police arrived and searched the area, but there was no one to be found. The phone was missing certain parts, most likely to avoid getting caught. That night, both Ray and York got no sleep. Two weeks then passed, and slowly, things were getting back to normal for Ray. It still freaked him out how that asshole somehow found out where he lived, but he guessed that he didn't have the balls to attack him again. He didn't tell his boss just how badly he had been injured so he could stay in work. He needed the money. However, he also needed to get the bus every night. He took a knife with him from then on, fearing that he might see that crazy bastard once again. His bruises had faded, his cuts healing. He was on his way back to the bus stop, making his way there a little more hastily. This time he wore a black leather jacket over his usual work uniform. He wore it because it would be a lot harder for anything like a blade or a spike to pierce it, compared to a normal shirt. It had begun snowing, but fortunately, he arrived at the bus stop and the bus arrived soon afterwards, so he wouldn't have to freeze his balls off just waiting for it. It didn't take him long to arrive at his stop, get off, and walk the rest of the way back home. Once he arrived, he took off his jacket and just tiredly walked his way back upstairs.

"Ahhh, sweet, comfy bed." Ray whispered to himself as he walked right into his bedroom, not even bothering to turn the lights on. He just flopped onto the bed, and fell into a deep sleep within seconds. A few minutes later, the sound of soft snores began filling the room, but that was not the only noise in his room that night. Slowly, his closet door began creeking open.

The lucario stepped out, and slowly made his way over to the human. He was so excited, such twisted thoughts running through his mind as he looked down to the human. He could simply kill the human right now by biting down onto his neck, or maybe by shoving one of his spikes right into the human's heart. He wanted to see him bleed, he wanted to feel that rush of taking another person's life. He got a massive kick out of killing people. It was a feeling he couldn't get elsewhere. Not through sex, or drugs, or any other way for that matter. However, as he stood over the human, he felt like it was wrong to just kill him like this. He wanted him to be awake, and fighting. He felt like it would be a waste to just kill him like this. There was however a certain thrill that came along with just being in this kind of position of power, knowing how easily he could just end it right now. He stood over him for what must've been at least half an hour, watching as the human slept. Then, he pulled the covers right off him. The human moved a bit, but he didn't wake up.

"Heavy sleeper..." The lucario spoke to himself. He got excited for a moment, thinking the human might wake up, but he was left disappointed in a way. A few seconds passed before a new thought popped into his mind, how far could he take this before the human wakes up? He wanted to find out.

Slowly, Ray awoke, yawning. It was 11AM, and the sun was shining, lighting up his bedroom. The covers were thrown to the corner of the room, which he thought was odd, but he didn't think about it too much. Then, his heart nearly stopped when he saw a message scratched into the wall.

 _'I still see you.'_

Ray looked back to his bed, and quickly pulled away a couple of pillows. Underneath them was a large kitchen knife that Ray had placed there, just in case something like this happened. He grabbed it, and quickly began looking all around his home. His heart was thumping away so hard. He felt so sick, knowing that bastard was in his bedroom while he was sleeping. Hell, he even had time to scratch a message into his wall while he was sleeping. That made him wonder, what else did that lucario do while he was asleep? Ray felt like just throwing up, knowing that he could still be somewhere in the house with him. After searching the house from top to bottom, he then opened his front door. He saw tracks in the snow, leading away from his front door, but only leading away. That meant that he must've already been inside the house before the snow started falling. From now on, he was going to check the entire house before he falls asleep. On top of that, he was going to change his locks, just in case. He just felt lucky that the lucario didn't do anything else to him while he was sleeping. For some reason, he left him alone, unharmed.

Two more days had passed since then, and he continued on with his life as usual. He tried to pretend everything was normal, and alright, but he was far from alright. He was getting more and more paranoid with each passing day. He hated to admit it, but he was terrified of that lucario, of what he could do. If he could creep into his house without him knowing, what else could he do? He also wondered why the lucario did not kill him in his sleep. For whatever reason, the lucario left him alone, and he was so glad that he did. He was walking back from work again, at night once again. He was trying to get onto night shifts instead, at least that way, he would be coming back home in the day. He was also thinking about just changing jobs all together, but he guessed that the damage had already been done now anyway. Since the attack, he had bought himself a new phone. It wasn't the best, but it had everything he needed. He had also bought a better knife for carrying around. A pocket knife with a six inch blade. As he walked down the streets, he felt as if he was being followed to the bus stop. Again and again, he looked behind himself as he slipped his hand into his jacket pocket, ready to pull out his knife at a moment's notice. Eventually, he got to the bus stop, but he was the only one here tonight. Usually there was around about three or four people waiting for the boss, but he guessed he must've just missed the bus. He looked down the street, seeing two men heading towards the bus stop. He hoped that they were just passing by because they had their hoods up, as if they wanted to hide their faces. He guessed that it could just be because they were cold, but he still thought it looked suspicious. He slipped his hand into his jacket pocket, ready to pull out his knife if things got bad. As they got closer, he saw one of them pulling out something. His heart nearly stopped when he saw it was a gun.

The hooded man looked right into Ray's eyes as he raised his handgun right to his chest. Before he could even demand money, Ray grabbed the handgun, twisting it away from his chest, but it still went off. With a loud bang, the bullet skimmed Ray's arm and shattered the glass wall of the bus stop. The hooded man then felt Ray rapidly punching his stomach as he wrestled for control of the gun. It was only when Ray stabbed him in the neck, that the hooded man realized he wasn't being punched, but being stabbed. The hooded man fell down to the ground, dragging Ray down with him before letting go of the gun, and pressing his hand to the wound on his neck.

Ray pushed himself off the hooded man, shocked to see just what he had done. In the heat of the moment, he had stabbed this man without so much as a second thought. The hooded man was absolutely drenched in his own blood.

"Not bad." Someone said to him.

Ray quickly looked over his shoulder, horrified to see that the other hooded man had his throat slashed right down to the bone. Standing over him was the very lucario that attacked him. Ray thought fast, and quickly knelt down to pick up the handgun the hooded man dropped, but before he could even grasp it, he felt the Lucario's shin slamming right into the side of his head. The force from the blow was so great, it pretty much rolled him onto his back as well as stunning him. For a moment, he went limp, and then slowly, he came back to his senses. He could taste blood, and his nose was bleeding, but he still tried his best to get back up to his feet.

"You want to play?! Then let's play!" The lucario excitedly yelled as a wild grin spread across his face.

Ray held his blood soaked knife tightly in his right hand. Quickly, he tried to stab the lucario right in the neck, but the lucario not only saw this coming, he countered it too. The lucario slammed his forearm right into Ray's, which meant his knife wasn't able to connect. Then, the lucario threw a strong punch right to the human's jaw, which floored him. Ray was on his belly, on the floor. Before he could regain his composure, he was kicked again, right in the head. Then, he was out cold.

Slowly, Ray awoke. His head felt as if it had been cracked open, as did his jaw. He couldn't see anything as he had some kind of blindfold over his eyes. He could feel that his arms and legs were tied to something, but he didn't know what. He struggled against his restraints, kicking and thrashing around.

"You're finally awake... You've been a bad man. You killed someone tonight..." The lucario told him.

Ray quickly stopped, knowing that lucario must be watching him right now. He was confused at first, but then he remembered that hooded man that he stabbed. Did he really die? He didn't mean to kill him, he was trying to defend himself. Then again, he did stab him a lot of times in just a few seconds. His thoughts then began to turn to what could come of that. He might lose his job, lose everything. No one wants to employ a killer, or potential killer. He could already imagine it happening, his life all falling apart just because some asshole wanted to rob him. But he guessed he wouldn't have to worry about that, not that the lucario had him right where he wanted him. "Did he really die?" He asked.

"Hah, of course he did. You hit that one part of his neck that makes the blood spew everywhere! It was quite beautiful really. You turned that fucker into a macabre fountain!" The lucario chuckled. "Felt good didn't it? Sinking the knife in, and snuffing him out!"

"No, I'm not like that." He told the lucario, his voice slightly trembling.

"I don't believe you... I think you enjoyed it. I think you loved sinking your knife into his throat, more than you like sinking your dick into a woman. Or a man. Whichever way you swing." The lucario casually said with a big smile on his face, although the human couldn't see it.

Hearing the lust in the lucario's voice made Ray very, very worried. If he wasn't going to kill him, then maybe the lucario had something worse planned for him. "Does killing people turn you on?! Is that what you're fucking into?!"

"Ohhh, it does. The only thing better than a good fucking, is a good skull fucking." The lucario joked before letting out a brief laugh.

Ray quickly began thrashing around once more, trying to slip his hands through his restraints as well as kick down whatever his legs were tied to. "HELP!" He yelled out as loudly as he could, shortly before he felt the lucario's law brushing against his cheek. "Don't you fucking dare touch me!"

"Or what? You'll kill me? Blood thirsty, aren't you?" The lucario said as he then climbed on top of the human, and dragged his tongue over Ray's face.

"Ugh! You dirty mother fucker! I swear I will bash your fucking brains in!" Ray couldn't help but wish death upon this lucario. He hated him so much. He attacked him, broke into his home, stalked him, knocked him out, and now he was licking him. He thought the lucario was sick in the head, and the only medicine that could cure him was death.

"Haha, we both know who is the better fighter here. You only won the first time around because you used a weapon, and I was not expecting that. Sneaky little human." He said with a smirk, before then ripping the human's shirt off.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Get the fuck off me you sick fucking pervert!" Ray was sure that this lucario was trying go get into his pants now. He had no idea why the lucario would want him of all people. Then, he felt the lucario getting off him.

"Let me tell you a little story about myself... I used to be normal, or so I thought. I had some rather violent thoughts, but never acted on them. I always thought, 'I could kill this person right now,' whenever I was talking to someone. You've had those thoughts too, haven't you? You like to pretend you're normal, but deep down, you're a killer just like me. I can see it in your aura. It became more apparent when you were fighting me, but now you've got a taste for blood, I can see it clear as day." The lucario told him.

"I am NOT a killer!" Ray firmly yelled out.

"Why pretend? No one else is here... You can tell me. You enjoyed it, didn't you? Coming out on top, and seeing his dying body beneath you. You don't even feel guilty, do you?" The lucario said to him.

Ray felt as if he didn't have to feel guilty about it. "He came at me! I was defending myself!"

"And you did not hesitate to kill him! You immediately stabbed him again, and again, and again! But that wasn't enough for you! You wanted to make sure he died! So you stabbed him right in the neck!" The lucario quickly responded whilst smirking. "Do you believe it's normal to not feel guilt about killing? You're not normal... I can see it plastered all over your face."

Part of Ray felt like the lucario was right, maybe it wasn't normal to feel a little guilt. "I'm not like you..." He firmly said, although, there was a hint of uncertainty.

The lucario picked up on his uncertainty. He could see something deep inside this human. Is aura was like a puzzle, just waiting to be put together, and made whole. The lucario bet he knew the human better than he knew himself. "You know, I wasn't always like this... I used to have a wife. Heh, I had a good job, and then one day, I came back home early. I caught her cheating with another woman. Ohh, that fucking whore... That bitch she was cheating with had the nerve to try and slap me. I went fucking wild. I bit her, tore her open, spilled her guts out onto the floor all whilst my wife was trying to stop me... Heh, when I saw that lifeless corpse beneath me, I felt so alive! I had to make another body, and my wife was my next target. But it didn't stop there! I had to make another! And another! And another! Listen to yourself... So eager to make another corpse. You're just like me..."

"I AM NOT LIKE YOU!" Ray screamed out, just wanting this lucario to leave him alone. Why did he target him specifically? Why has he not killed him yet? Was it because he wanted some kind of disciple? Whatever the reason, it didn't matter. All that mattered to him was keeping his shit together, and trying to find a way to get out of here.

"Aren't you?!" The lucario yelled down at him as he pulled the blindfold off the human's head, letting him see where he was.

Ray quickly looked around to see where he was. He couldn't believe it, he was back in his home. Did the lucario somehow carry him all the way back here? Or did he use a vehicle? The latter seemed like the most likely option he would've taken. Ray then looked up to the lucario, who was staring down at him with those red eyes of his. Seeing him staring down at him like that, it made him feel strange, as if he were staring right into his soul. "No... I am not like-"

"YOU ARE EXACTLY LIKE ME!" The lucario yelled down to him before smacking the human across his face. "And you know it... You can feel it..." It was then that lucario began grinding his rear on the human's crotch, smirking, having a little fun with him.

"W-what the fuck is wrong with you? You piece of fucking shit! I swear I will fucking kill you! I will lay you out mother fucker!" Ray yelled right at him, his blood boiling, his adrenaline was through the roof. But yet, he couldn't stop getting hard from the killer's touch.

"Ohh, you'll lay me alright." The lucario said with a chuckle whilst feeling the human's stiffness through his pants. "Naughty human. Getting horny for your captor?"

Ray just wanted to kill this man, end his sick ways. Maybe he wasn't normal, maybe the lucario was partially right. Maybe he did like the feeling of coming out on top. Maybe he liked winning life or death fights, or maybe it was just the feeling of saving his own life that gave him the rush. But, what he was feeling right now was beyond any explanation he could give. The lucario's grinding and touching, it was sending such waves of pleasure through his entire body. He hated it, yet loved it at the same time. "Go fuck yourself!"

"Hah, why would I do that, when you can do it for me?" The lucario simply said as he got off the human, and began pulling the human's pants down. "Let's see what you're packing down there." It was then the lucario saw what was in between Ray's legs. A good sized uncut cock. "Ohh, good for you!" He congratulated the human.

Ray knew this was going to happen, and with a sigh, he looked straight into the lucario's eyes. "Let's get this fucking over with..." He hoped that this lucario preferred taking it, because he did not want to be on the 'recieving' end.

The lucario smirked, noticing how he wasn't fighting it, noticing how aroused he was. "You've fucked guys before, haven't you?" He asked as he knelt down next to the single bed, and brought his face close to the human's member, breathing gently onto it, watching it twitch in response.

Ray couldn't help but grit his teeth as a light blush came to his face. He guessed there was no point in hiding it anymore. He was never interested in women. He always went for other men. It was just the way he was. "I've had a few other men before..." He admitted. He was glad that this lucario seemed to want to fuck, instead of torture him.

The lucario simply smiled in response, before then dragging his tongue over the human's shaft. The sound the human made brought a smirk to his face. It was somewhere between a gasp, and a moan. "Mmm, sounds like you're loving this." He whispered to the human before then dragging his tongue all the way up from the human's balls, right up to the tip. As the lucario's warm wet tongue passed over Ray's urethra, he got a small taste of his precum, which he then savored.

"I...I'm still not like you..." He whispered to the lucario, before he then felt his wet tongue eagerly dancing over the head of his manhood. Ray felt like this was so wrong, but he had to admit, this lucario was as handsome as he was scary.

"Keep telling yourself that..." The lucario whispered before then doing something very risky. It wasn't any fun, just keeping him tied down like this. He smirked as he began undoing the restraints that held the human to the bed.

Ray was stunned as he watched the lucario undoing all of his restraints. This was something he was not expecting. He could run, just sprint for it right now, but he didn't want to. He had something else on his mind. Slowly, the lucario turned his back on the human, and quickly, the human got up,pressing his forearm tightly against the lucario's throat. "I could kill you right now..." He whispered to the lucario.

The lucario growled a little, but soon, a smirk came to his face. "You could... Or you could just fuck me..." The lucario had been waiting for a moment like this, to find someone else like him who knows the joy of killing. He could just turn around, and kill this human right now, but he didn't want to interrupt him. The human's small display of power did kind of turn him on. Instead of defending himself, the lucario pressed both of his paws against the wall, and parted his legs.

Ray stopped thinking about right and wrong for a moment, and thought about what he really wanted. Right now, he wanted just one thing. As he pressed the head of his cock against the lucario's tight tailhole, he couldn't help but feel like he was walking right into his trap. However, right now, he didn't care so long as he got what he wanted. "I'm going to fuck the crazy right out of you..." It was then that he slowly pushed his cock right into the lucario's tight depths. The human bit his own lower lip as he eased himself right into him,,feeling inch after inch pushing past his tight sphincter.

The lucario grunted a little, feeling the human's stiff cock sinking deeper into his ass. "H-heh... This is my first time doing this..." He whispered to the human, feeling his tail pressed up against Ray's stomach and chest. Since he started killing, he had never been with anyone else. He wasn't attracted to women anymore, and normally, he wasn't attracted to men either. He was always a little curious, but, no man besides this one had caught his eye. Just being around him felt so satisfying, he couldn't resist attempting to seduce him. He didn't know it would work this well. It felt so strange to him, to feel another man inside him, stretching him to his limits. With every slight thrust, he winced a little. The pain was bearable, and even turned him on a little.

"Y-you're serious?" Ray asked, surprised this complete psychopath would choose him to be the one to take his anal virginity. "Hmm, then, I will be gentle..." He whispered into the lucario's ear, as he made small, light thrusts into the lucario's backside. He was so tight, it was almost painful. Of course, way too pleasurable to stop. The pleasure far outweighed any discomfort. Ray pressed one of his hands against the wall in front of them both, and the other one, slid right in between the lucario's legs. It didn't take him long to find his sheath, along with the wet, pink, canine cock slowly slipping out of it.

"Don't be gentle!" The lucario firmly told him though his panting. "I can take it..." When he felt the human's finger's on his cock, his hips jerked forwards, trying to hump at his hand. His rock hard manhood was slowly slipping out. It didn't take long for his knot to reveal itself. Almost as soon as it did, he felt the human groping it, making the lucario let out such a loud, lewd moan unlike anything he had ever let out before.

Hearing this little furry psychopath getting off like this only encourage Ray to go ahead, and fuck him like a wild animal. Roughly, he plowed the deadly pokemon's ass, slamming right into him as if he owned him. Occasionally, he could feel the lucario's rectum tightening around his shaft whilst precum leaked from both of their cocks. He couldn't believe this, he was actually getting off by fucking the very person that almost killed him. Was he insane for doing this? Was he crazy for enjoying this so much? It didn't matter, not to him. Not anymore. "So fucking tight! I love it..." He almost breathlessly said.

The horny psychopath let the human have his way, panting as he took his brutal thrusts. This was exactly what he wanted, someone to please him, someone that could perhaps even understand him. He clenched his teeth as he felt the human's stiff dick sliding so deep into his back passage. This was so much better than what he expected it to feel like. He could feel the human's warm member touching places he had never even felt before. "Don't stop! Don't you dare stop!" He yelled to the human, wanting more. He forced his rear right back onto the human's shaft, loving every single second it was inside him.

With each passing second, his breath got a little more ragged. He was so close, he could feel it. "Aahh! Fuck..." He wasn't about to warn the lucario that he was close. All that was on his mind was giving him a fucking that he wouldn't soon forget. The sound of their fucking filled the air, as did the scent of their sex.

The lucario was getting closer and closer to his release. The human's cock was rubbing against something inside him that made him squirm. Precum spurted from the head of his dick, splattering to the floor as the human jerked him off. He wasn't sure how much more of this take. He could feel the human's ridged cock rubbing up against his prostate over, and over again. He hit the wall with his paw as he tried to stop himself from reaching his limit. He didn't want to cum, he felt like it was too soon. He let out a massive growl whilst his ass clenched at the human's member, and cum suddenly sprayed against the wall right in front of him. A massive wave of absolute joy washed over him as he was finally pushed over the edge. He came so hard, his legs shook, his cock twitched violently, and he threw his head back. He didn't care if the human decided get his revenge and kill him, because if it happened right now, he would die happy.

The human lost it as he felt the lucario's backside tightening around the very base of his shaft. Ray kept every last inch of his throbbing cock buried deep within the lucario's bowels. It was then that he came, painting the pokemon's insides white with his hot seed. The pleasure was so intense, he couldn't stop himself from letting out a big lusty scream. He was almost certain his neighbours would hear this. "F-fuck..." He muttered under his breath.

The lucario panted so hard, feeling the human's hard, twitching member filling him with cum. His own member was still dripping cum onto the floor beneath him. He regretted not trying this while he was in the human's bedroom first time around. "Heh... That was fun... But, now, I have to go. I left too much evidence behind this time in my hasty escape with you." The lucario said as he grunted, feeling the human's cock sliding out of his rear as he walked forwards a little, and then turned around to face Ray. "The police will probably be coming here sooner or later... You could stay, and plea self defence... Or, you could pack your stuff, and come with me. Leave your entire life behind, and start a new one."

Ray looked to the lucario, wondering what type of plan he had now. "Come with you? How do I know you're not just going to kill me as soon as I let my guard down?" He asked the lucario.

He just chuckled in response. "If I was going to kill you, I would've done it by now. Truth is, you're a fun guy. I may seem anti-social, but truth is, I am quite lonely. It would be nice having someone to talk to now and then... Someone that has killed other people before."

The human sighed, he knew the police might not believe him if he said killing that man was an act of self defence. Maybe it was best to go along with the lucario, after all, he didn't like the sound of being falsely imprisoned. The lucario had avoided capture, maybe he could too with his help. "Alright, what's your plan?" He asked.

"Ever hear of a man called Silas?" The lucario smirked.

Ray instantly recognized the name. It was the name of a man who had basically built up his own army, and waged a war against Kanto. His army was infamous for taking in killers, criminals, and basically anyone who could hold a gun. "You want us to join his army, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. It's either that, or you could try and convince the police you're innocent. Don't count on them taking your word for it though, they're probably eager to pin my murders on someone else too." The lucario told him.

"So, either join the most hated man in the world, or risk imprisonment... I will join his army then..." The human told him.

"Great. Gather your things and let's go." The lucario said before walking off towards the door.

Ray couldn't believe he was doing this, abandoning his whole life, and running off with a psychopath to fight alongside some mad man. "Wait, there is one other thing I want to know... What is your name?"

The lucario looked back over his shoulder. "Kieran." He simply said with a smile. Then, he left the room. The lucario hoped the human was ready to leave everything behind, because after this, there was no turning back.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yaaaay, got this out in time for Halloween! :) Dunno if I am gonna leave this story as it is, open ended, or if I will continue it. I might also weave it into one of my other stories. I am not sure yet, but for now, it is a one-shot. I wanna thank BigBossSonic for editing this! And thank you all for reading! Also fixed something pokebron brought up. It was an easy enough fix, just added in an extra line. I hate plot holes so I really wanted to fix it.**


End file.
